


On One Condition

by PanicAtTheAlice



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys Kissing, But it probably wasn't this, Dare, Fluff, Hogwarts Library, I don't know what you were expecting, Kissing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtTheAlice/pseuds/PanicAtTheAlice
Summary: In which Baz wants his desk, and Simon gives it to him. On one condition.





	On One Condition

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first ever work on Archive. I didn't think it'd be 1253 words of almost kissing.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Alice 
> 
> P.S. If you're reading this, I dedicate this one to you, Lyn. :)

Baz was a simple wizard with simple needs.

One of those simple needs being his spot in the back of the Hogwarts library where the sun always filtered in just right everyday at 5:15 pm. However, it was 5:10 pm, Baz had just finished his potions lesson for the day, and his spot was taken by some stressed jock with a knotted tie and wild curls. 

As Baz stood, his shoulder leaning against the bookshelf adjacent to the walls, he contemplated a plan of action to get the stressed Gryffindor out of his seat. Even from ten feet away, Baz could hear the Gryffindor scoffing and growling in frustration as he near violently flipped pages, his shoulders hunched and tensed.

‘ _Don’t do that to the book!’_ Baz wanted to call out. But he didn’t, because he wasn’t completely insane, and also he didn’t know how to explain himself and his insane book pet peeves.

After what felt like hours Baz pulled out his wand and cast a silent tempus. 5:16 pm. If that good for nothing Gryffindor didn’t get out of his seat in the next three seconds Baz was going to lose it. How was he supposed to upstage Rose Granger-Weasley and Penelope Bunce if he couldn’t bloody study.

However, Baz didn’t need to lose it as the Gryffindor at that moment decided to stretch, his torso twisting so that he was facing Baz before he realized what was happening. The boy appeared surprised but then smiled and waved at Baz. The nerve of him. How dare he sit there, wasting Baz’s precious sunlight and smile at him, much less _wave_. 

Baz set his jaw and sneered back. The boy frowned in response but did nothing except shrug and turn back towards the open potions textbook which laid deranged upon the desk, Baz had had enough.

Baz cleared his face of most hostility upon it and approached the boy, his bag emitting a dull thud as he set it down upon the mahogany desk in front of the boy’s textbook. The Gryffindor attempted to raise an eyebrow at Baz and failed. Baz raised his back perfectly, the boy frowned.

“Hello,” greeted the boy warily, although it sounded more like a question.

“Hello,” replied Baz, then, “this is my desk.” 

The boy stared. He had nice eyes, Baz couldn’t help but notice, then immediately scolded himself over noticing.

“Oh,” the Gryffindor said, then, “I’m Simon.”

“Excuse me.”

“You’re excused.”

“This is my desk,” Baz tried again, not caring how ridiculous he sounded. All this over a ruddy desk, but he was going to get his ruddy desk, with its ink stains and quill scratches, but Merlin help him it was _his_ desk.

Simon shifted Baz’s bag away from his own school materials and set down his quill on his textbook. “There’s another seat,” he said.

Baz frowned, of course there was another seat, but he wasn’t going down without a fight. This was his desk. He’d claimed it as his own the moment he started coming here everyday at 5:15 pm since first year, and he wasn’t about to give up his spot after seven years of having it. Especially not for some punkass Gryffindor that thought the world revolved around him.

_Hypocrite_ , Baz’s mind supplied him. Baz’s frown hardened.

“How astute of you to use your eyes, however, this is my desk that you’re sitting at, so I’m here to kindly ask you to move to another available desk so that I may study.”

Simon stared at him, his eyes widening as he realized Baz was serious. Baz was very serious.

“Alright, mate,” Simon said, beginning to close his textbook and put away his utensils, however, there was an odd tinge to his voice.

“Alright,” Baz echoed.

“On one condition,” Simon said, his eyes dancing with a strange light as a small smirk played at the edges of his smile.

“I beg your pardon,” Baz demanded as his eyebrow reached new heights.

“One condition,” Simon repeated, “you have to kiss me,” he finished, leaning back into his seat, his arm thrown over the back and his feet extended resembling a sexually ambiguous teen from the 1920’s.

Baz huffed, crossing his arms and straightening up to appear more imposing. He didn’t know what Simon was playing at; either he knew that Baz was gay, or he was truly delusional in thinking he was pulling a Catch-22. 

But Baz wasn’t one to back down, so he closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten before opening them once more and fixing Simon with a smug smirk. 

“Alright,” Baz said, smirking smugly. If Baz’s assumption was correct, Simon was very straight and very likely to back down at any hint of seriousness towards his request.

However, Baz’s assumption was promptly negated as Simon’s expression rapidly shuttered to confusion before leaving way to an overtly cocky grin, his eyes glinting a dangerous blue behind soft lashes. 

“Bring it in then,” Simon said, leaning towards Baz.

Baz stared down at Simon with parted lips. He had to give it to him, this boy was the most Gryffindor Gryffindor to ever Gryffindor, pure courage.

“Fine,” replied Baz, leaning his hand onto the desk and leaning closer into Simon’s space. If by closer you meant half and inch. Baz thought that from an outsider’s perspective this probably looked like the strangest staring contest to ever take place.

Simon’s eyes searched his eyes before slowly bringing a hand up and placing it on Baz’s shoulder. Weird flex, but okay. Baz deliberated for a moment before raising his own free hand and placing it on the nape of Simon’s neck. Baz raising an eyebrow in silent challenge, two could play at that game.

Simon sat up straighter in an attempt to get closer to Baz, Baz in turn leaned down further, so that they were nearly touching noses. 

“Well?” prompted Baz, cursing himself as he’d sounded breathy, and not at all cocky. 

“Well, what?” asked Simon, moving his hand from Baz’s shoulder to his face, his thumb passing over Baz’s cheek. 

Baz gathered all his courage and leaned in all the way, his heart rate spiking as their lips collided in a flurry of pent up anticipation. 

Almost as quickly as their lips met, they seperated. They shot back from each other as if they’d been burned. Baz quickly straightened his hair and robes, even though there was no need. Simon swallowed and shifted awkwardly. 

For what felt like hours, but was most likely no more than ten seconds, they stared at each other, apprehension and arousal perforating the air between them so thickly Baz could cut it with a knife. 

Finally, Simon cut the tension, gathering up his books and placing them into his bag. 

“Well, it’s yours,” he said, pulling his bag strap onto his shoulder and standing in front of Baz. Baz was unsure as to whether he should step closer or step back.

“I suppose-” Baz cleared his throat as it appeared a single kiss was enough to incapacitate him, “I suppose I did earn it fair and square, although it was mine to begin with.”

Simon crossed his arms and shifted his stance, raising an eyebrow at Baz, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you owned that desk, I suppose I’ll just have to come back and steal it from you tomorrow,” Simon said, smirking as he strode away from Baz and out of the library before Baz could say anything.

Tomorrow _indeed_.

**Author's Note:**

> For months my drafts folder has been filled with unfinished, and/or unworthy works, but, after much deliberation, I've finally decided to post something.  
> I've posted on Wattpad before, three years before. But, somehow, this seems more lofty. I feel as if I've progressed a bit in the three years since I first posted that truly awful Percy/Nico fic on Wattpad, and I hope my writing reflects at least a bit of that.  
> I hope you enjoyed, and if you don't mind, kudos and comments are pretty rad. Until next time, this is Alice signing off. :)


End file.
